I Kidnap Young Justice--Invasion Style
by bluebirdinthenight
Summary: "Who are you?" Scowled Jason. "Niki, Alanah, Jaci," Said the girl, pointing at the three girls on her left. "And I'm Shiny!" Come play truth or dare-Invasion Style!
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out as any other. Well, at least as normal as it could be where Shiny, Niki, Jaci and Alana were involved. They had sent the Season one Young Justice team home, and were currently sitting around the main room, wondering what to do with the rest of their boring day.

"You did promise that you would kidnap the YJI team," Pointed out Alana, taking a sip of coffee.

"I guess we could do that now," Said Shiny in reply, running the thought over in her head. "How much sleeping gas is recommended? I'm sure we gave too much to the Season One Team."

"Let me go get the bottle." Jaci said, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't bother," Shouted Shiny. "Niki ripped up the label."

"Then how are we supposed to know?" Asked Alana, with a pointed glare toward Niki.

Niki glanced up from her newly sharpened knife to return the glare.

"We could ask Niki," Suggested Jaci, sitting down beside Shiny.

Alana snorted in disbelief. "You think Niki would remember? She's an escaped mental patient, that actually wants to go back."

"What would I remember?" Scowled Niki, shifting into a pouncing position.

"How much sleeping gas we're supposed to give to the team," Jaci explained, warily moving away from Shiny, who was Niki's target of choice.

"Just throw them the whole bottle," Squealed Niki, leaping off the couch and racing into another room. "JUST DON'T BOTHER THE CEILING CATS!"

Jaci trotted into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of pale blue liquid, and brought it back out to the other two girls. They gathered around it. There was only about a half a bottle left.

"There's a lot of them," Pointed out Shiny. "Using the rest of the bottle wouldn't be that bad,"

"But didn't we use half a bottle last time?" Questioned Alana.

"Yeah, but not on purpose," Stated Jaci.

* * *

The whole team were chained to chairs in the main room of Shiny's fandom-home, including Tigress, Kaldur, Wally and Red Hood. Red Hood stirred, and opened his eyes slightly. The light hurt, but he could see four figures standing about ten feet away.

"We shouldn't of used the whole bottle," Hissed one of them, glaring at the girl to her left.

"Well, there was only a half a bottle left...it wasn't that much," Whispered one of the girls.

"Why are we whispering?" Hissed one of them.

"Because we might wake them up!" Said one of them, her voice rising slightly.

"Oh. You mean the ceiling cats aren't asleep?"

"Of course not," Said one of the girls.

"You need serious professional help," Hissed one of the other girls.

Jason attempted to open his eyes once more, and found that the light didn't hurt nearly as much.

"Who the-"

"Language!" Shouted one of the girls, who wore a peach colored t-shirt, with a jean vest over it. A pair of faded blue jean shorts, flip-flops and a fedora sealed the deal.

"Maybe I was going to say heck," Retorted Jason, taken slightly off guard by the girls out burst.

"Maybe I'm not stupid," Retorted the girl.

"You're sure about that?" Jason asked with a glare.

"I hate to break up the couples spat-" Stated one of the girls, who was dressed in jeans and a faded Coca-Cola T-shirt.

"Couples spat?" Jason and the girl shouted at the same time, staring at the other girl.

"-But we need to wake up the others."

"Where the-where am I?" Jason asked, correcting his language.

"You're not really anywhere," Said one of the girls, who was dressed in monkey sweats.

"You're kidding right? Am I like dreaming or something?" Questioned the Red Hood, glaring heavily at the three girls.

"I'm always dreaming," Giggled one of the girls. Jason sized her up. She was about 5'3, and fairly skinny. She didn't look terribly dangerous in her kitty t-shirt and shorts, but she pulled a knife out of one of her boots, and Jason decided not to underestimate her.

"Who are you four?" He demanded, staring all of them.

"I'm Shiny." Said the girl in the jean jacket.

"I'M NIKI!" Shrieked the girl in the kitty sweats.

"Alana," The girl in the Coca-Cola shirt announced.

"Jaci," Remarked the girl who had been mostly quiet.

For the first time, Jason glanced around the room, and finally settled his sights on the 'Young Justice' team. Nightwing, Replacement Robin, Batgirl-joy. He knew that all that remained on his face was his domino mask. What the girls had done with his Red Hood mask, he had no idea.

"Hmm-" Groaned Nightwing, adjusting his head slightly.

"Go get the bullhorn," Said Shiny, poking Jaci in the ribs.

"It's Niki's bullhorn. You know what happens when I touch her stuff..." Jaci hesitated, rubbing the back of her head.

"Just go get the bullhorn," Whispered Alana, with a backward glance at Niki.

So Jaci walked out of the room, and the three girls glanced at the sleeping team. A couple of minutes later, Jaci trotted in, obviously trying to hide the bullhorn from Niki.

"WAKE UP!" Shrieked Jaci into the bullhorn.

"YOU WOKE UP THE CEILING CATS!" Screamed Niki, lunging for Jaci. She hit the girl, and attempted to slit her throat. Shiny lunged forward, grappling with Niki for the knife. She grabbed it triumphantly.

"TAKE ME TO ARKHAM!" Whined Niki, jumping up to grab her knife. Shiny threw it into the ceiling, where it stuck.

"NO!" Screamed Shiny. "You'll go back when I'm DEAD!"

"THEN I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU," Shrieked the girl, lunging at Shiny. Shiny narrowly dodged the lunge, and raced into the other room, the other three girls close in pursuit.

The team murmured among themselves. "Not this again," Groaned Nightwing.

"Again?" Questioned Barbara, glancing the former boy wonder over.

"When I was thirteen these girls kidnapped us and made us play truth or dare, except the viewers send in truths and dares."

"Who are you?" Asked Tigress, with a sideways glance at Jason. Jason scowled. "Red Hood."

"Like _the _Red Hood?" Asked Replacement boy wonder.

"You're a regular detective; aren't ya kid?" Jason said, the scowl still plastered on his face.

Shiny raced back in the room, gasping for air. "Send in your truths and dares!" She gasped. "You can dare Red Hood, Tigress, Kaldur, Wally, Nightwing, M'gann, Superboy, Batgirl, Impulse, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, La'gann, Cassie, Robin, Jaci, Niki, Alana, and I-Wow that's a lot of people! OH! And send them through PM if at all possible!" She then proceeded to race out of the room.

"Wait-I'm included in this?" Jason demanded.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry for the late update!

Niki was having a staring contest with the couch, as if that made sense. Shiny, Alana and Jaci had tried ripping her away from the couch, but she just growled and tried to bite their hands. So instead of pursuing the matter farther, the three girls just gathered the Young Justice team in the main room.

"What's she doing?" Asked Robin, raising an eyebrow at Niki.

"Don't ask," Said Shiny and Nightwing at the same time.

Robin gave the pair a look.

"She's insane," Said Nightwing.

"She belongs in Arkham," Alana explains.

"But we don't take her there, because it just makes her more insane." Shiny finishes.

Robin nodded, not quite understanding, but not wanting to admit that he didn't understand.

"Anyway," Shiny starts. "I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I got really busy with school and stuff. And then I got into some other fandoms, and so I haven't been able to work on this for a while. I'm really sorry. I baked apology cookies, but they were to beautiful to live." (You get brownie points if you can guess what fandom I'm referencing...)

"Meaning they were severely burnt," Corrected Alana.

"Very burnt." Nodded Shiny.

"Time for Truth or Dares!" Giggled Niki, sprining off the couch, and standing beside the other three girls.

"What stopped the staring contest?" Asked Jaci.

"The couch lost," Grinned Niki, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"How can the couch loose?" Questioned Jason, glaring at Niki.

"It dosen't matter," Said Niki in a gravely voice. "Ya know why? 'Cause I'm Batman!" With that, Niki raced into the kitchen, and Alana facepalmed.

"Anyway," Said Shiny, turning on the PM thing.

Ywons54 appeared on the screen, with the first dares of the story. "I dare Cassie and Barbara to make-out with Conner for TEN minutes each. Then say who a better kisser is."

Cassie, Barbara and Conner exchanged looks. M'gann scowled, glaring at the PM, along with Nightwing.

Shiny snapped her fingers, and a medium sized room appeared against the left wall. "Who's first?" She laughed.

"Cassie," Grinned Jaci.

"What?" Squeaked Cassie.

"You're the good girl. I think you should go first," Said Jaci, pointing toward the room.

"Fine," Scowled Cassie, glaring at Jaci. "You can't even tell if we kiss or not."

"I beg to differ." Shiny said. "Niki!"

Niki raced into the room, buried under a black blanket. "See, now I really am Batman!"

"Niki, I need you to make sure these two love birds kiss for ten minutes." Said Shiny, pointing at Conner and Cassie with one hand, and handing Niki the remote with the other hand. "Feel free to shock them if they don't comply."

Niki grinned at the remote.

"You're leaving NIKI the remote?" Jason demanded, glaring at her.

"Well yeah, duh. I need Alana and Jaci in here." Shiny said, shoving Niki, Conner and Cassie in the room. "So while they're making out, next dare."

"I want M'gann to tell the truth, (use a truth serum if needed) who she loved more: Conner or the replacement La'gann."

"I'm not a replacment!" Shouted L'agann, glaring a the PM.

"No, you're just the rebound guy. There's only a slight difference," Alana said with a smile, taking a gulp of coffee.

"You know, I really-"

"No, no, no, La'gann. No hating." Scolded Shiny.

He glared at her.

"So M'gann, who do you like more...?" Asked Jaci in a sadistic voice.

"You're by far the creepiest phycopath I've ever met." Said Shiny, coming to stand beside her.

"And how many phycopaths have you met?" Questioned Nightwing, raising an eyebrow at her.

Shiny muttered underneath her breath, counting on her fingers. "Seventeen? Wait, make it eighteen. Yeah, eighteen."

"I'm not even going to ask," Said Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Back to the truth," Said Jaci. "Do I need to get the truth serum?"

"Truth serum?" Squealed Alana, doing an epic spit take with her coffee. "We are not going through that again."

"We might have to," Said Shiny reluctantly.

"Why don't we ask Niki to get it?" Asked Alana. "She gets along with him."

"Have you met Niki?" Jaci asked.

"Point taken," Said Alana.

"Wait-how do you get truth serum?" Asked Jason, glancing at the team, and then the trio of girls.

"Joker," Winced Shiny, thinking of the last time they had to get truth serum.

"Are you frickin' crazy?" Demanded Jason.

"I'll go see if we have a little left from last time," Alana says, walking into the kitchen. Several minutes later, she holds a small vial in her hands triumphantly. "Here we go,"

They forced the truth serum down M'gann's throat.

"So," Jaci says in the 'voice' again. "Who do you like better...Conner or La'gann?"

"Conner," Says M'gann automaticly.

Niki trots out of the room, dragging a glaring Conner and Cassie behind her. "Can I hold the remote just a little longer?" Wimpers Niki.

"Yep," Shiny laughs. "Cause Babs and Conner have to make out too."

Niki squeals and drags the pair into the room.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Um...Batgirl," Said Conner finally.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Shiny triumpantly, pumping her fist in the air. "Now it's Nightwing and Niki's turn."

Nightwing's eyes shot open in surprise. "I have to kiss her? Niki?"

"Yep," Said Alana, snickering.

"Nightwing is still the hottest and Niki is my favorite, so I dare them to make-out for TEN minutes too." Announced Ywons54 in confermation.

"No." Said Nightwing frankly. "No,"

"Sorry," Shrugged Shiny, biting her lip. "I wish I was Niki, but ya know, I don't have much say. Alana, will you please take the remote and make sure that Nightwing and Niki do as told?"

Alana shrugged, taking the remote from Shiny, and forcing the pair into another room. Well, she had to force Dick, not so much Niki, since the girl practically bounced into the room.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Nightwing was giving everyone a loathing glare. Shiny was just wincing, glancing at him in an apologetic way every now and then. Jason still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Loves, hugs and La'gann must dieness. I bid you goodbye."

Shiny winced again as La'gann shouted his protests. "I actually don't mind La'gann. Don't love him, but now that he has some character development, I kinda feel bad for him, considering that M'gann broke up with him."

La'gann glared at Shiny, looking ready to soffactate her. "How did _you _know that?" He spat.

"You guys are cartoons. People basically watch your lives," Jaci informed them.

"Pretty sure I'd know if that were true." Jason stated, his laughter subsiding.

"Pretty sure you don't." Retorted Alana.

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!" Screeched Niki, hurling herself at Jaci.

"I've stopped asking," Said Beast Boy, taking a deep breath.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF!" Niki raced into the kitchen, and Shiny sighed, facepalming.

"Let's just go to the next dare," She said. "Before Niki does something we'll regret."

"Don't you mean _she'll _regret?" Asked Tigress.

"No." Stated Jaci. "Niki doesn't have a sense of regret. She's practically emotionless. Emotions don't control her, like at all. We have to keep her from doing things."

Twilightbook13 appeared on the screen, launching straight into her dares. "Yay! You started one with the season two cast!"

"Yupp!" Announced Shiny, popping her 'p'. "And if someone doesn't dare Hoodie to reveal his identity soon, I'm going to die."

Red Hood looked ready to choke. "What do you mean; "reveal my identity"? I am _not _going to tell you anything about who I am!"

"Everybody already knows," Said Shiny, raising an eyebrow at Red Hood.

"Excuse me," Impulse started. "But I'm pretty sure I don't know him."

"Exactly!" Shouted Jason.

"Future boy doesn't know who he is," Scoffed Jamie. "Must be someone pretty secretive."

"Yeah-Hey!" Said Bart indignantly, glaring at Jamie.

"I have a truth for you Nightwing," Said Twilight in a singsong voice. "Who do you love more? Zatanna or Barbara?"

The tips of Nightwing's ears turned bright red. "I don't have girlfriend at the moment..." He muttered.

"I VOULEENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted Shiny, racing forward.

That didn't exactly help Nightwing's embarrassment level. "But I like them both equally..." Mumbled Dick.

Barbara's cheeks matched her hair.

"A dare for Superboy and Miss M!" Said Twilight. "I dare you to kiss infront of La'gann and confess your true feelings."

"Yes," Grumbled La'gann. "Let's rub my failures in my face."

M'gann blushed, and Conner pretended to be nonchalant about the ordeal. The pair stood up, and kissed. By the end of the kiss M'gann's hand had slipped inside Conner's and they were both blushing.

"I've always liked Conner. Always will," Mumbled M'gann. Conner leaned in for another kiss.

"I have a truth for Impulse now! Do you love any members of the team?" Twilight raised her eyebrows in a knowing way.

Niki raced in, screeching. "WATCH ME FLY!" She jumped up and down, flapping her arms rapidly.

"Sit down Niki," Ordered Alana.

"I'M TRYING TO FLY!"

"You can't fly Niki. You're not Superman."

The girl's eyes brightened and she raced out of the room.

"Do you love anyone on the team?" Asked Shiny, repeating Twilight. And then, beneath her breath: "Why does everyone love this ship?"

"Um...I might of developed a crush." Bart said, his own cheeks turning bright red. He tapped his fingers on his leg nervously.

"Red Hood, I dare you to kiss Niki." Twilight stated, grinning.

Jason opened his mouth to protest, and the Niki ran back in the room. She was wearing a bright red blanket with a hastely scrawled Superman symbol on it. "I CAN FLY NOW!" She screamed hurling herself in the air.

"I have to kiss that?" Demanded Jason, rolling his eyes. "No way.

"You know, technically, it didn't say on the lips," Stated Shiny, pointing out the loophole.

Jason quickly kissed Niki's cheek. Niki grinned, and ran back out of the room.

"Really love the story!" Said Twilight. "Update as soon as possible!"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Shiny. "Next Dare!"

YJ Lovr appeared on the screen. "Something involving Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood..." Came the mumbled dare.

"I'm a little confused..." Said Shiny. "Do you want me to think of something or..."

The next dare popped up on the screen. "Hi! I would really like to see Red Hood, Kaldur, Wally, Nightwing, and Robin all do the Chicken Dance while they all where red frilly farm girl dresses with white spots! Also, it must be video taped and sent to ALL of the Justice Leauge." Stated Reba1753.

"What kind of reviewers do you have!?" Shouted Wally, glaring at Reba.

"Amazing ones," Said Shiny, looking offended.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Mumbled Alana, taking a drink of coffee.

"DON'T INSULT MY REVIEWERS!" Yelled Shiny.

The boys got up and changed into the dresses that magically appeared. They danced for a solid five minutes, with Beast Boy videotaping. Jaci hacked into League frequencies, and uploaded the video.

The next dare appeared. "Hi I love your story!" GirlNightwing smiled.

"Thanks!" Said Shiny

"Uh, okay. Jason. Truth. Do you feel regrets for leaving the Batfamily life behind you?"

Jason didn't even have a chance to awnser the question before Nightwing stood up. "Jason. She called you Jason." There was dead silence, as Dick and Jason stared at each other. "But you're dead," Mumbled Nightwing. "I saw your body..."

"A dip in Ra's fountain of youth changed that." Said Jason, glaring at Nightwing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone...?" Mumbled Nightwing, bringing his hands up in a questioning gesture.

"Why is the Joker still alive?!" Countered Jason.

Nightwing shook his head numbly, sitting down in a defeated way. No one saw the tears that slipped out from under the domino mask.

"No." Stated Jason. "I don't have any regrets. No one has the guts to take care of the crime in Gotham. Now that I left them behind I can take care of the crime."

"Nightwing, truth. Do you like my name?" Questioned GirlNightwing.

"Um yeah," Mumbled Nightwing, simply aware that he was being addressed.

"Nightwing's not really feeling up to conversation," Defended Alana. "Try again next time.

"I really, really like your story. And you added Jaybird! Yay!" Shouted GirlNightwing, shutting the PM off.

There was a numb silence, finally broken by the next PM. Predator of the Assassin laughed. "I love this story. Oh and I dare Jason to kiss Tigress."

"What is it with this and kissing?" Demanded Tigress, standing up. "Com'ere Jay."

Jason reluctantly stood up and strode over to Tigress. Artemis put her arm around Jason's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Wally looked somewhere inbetween slapping Jason and throwing up.

"That's it!" Shiny announced. "I'm really sorry if I didn't get your dare this time, but I will, I promise! I was just really flooded! Just a reminder, it would be appreciated if you sent your reviews in through PM!"

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!" Screamed Niki.


End file.
